Hearts of Fire
by Dawn Adkins
Summary: This is the story of two bird Pokémon, separated by flame body and reunited by simple beam. (Request from a friend)


The breeze blew through the trees, knocking leaves from their branches and across the ruffled red and gray feathers of a Talonflame. The bird looped gracefully in the air, showing off for the sake of one of his comrade. Finishing the move, he swooped down with a great dive, easily landing a direct hit onto the opposing Machamp. With a burn to accommodate the defeat the Machamp fainted, returning to its frustrated trainer.

"Why can't I ever defeat you?" The boy cried out, practically screaming with envy as he clutched his Pokemon's pokeball to his chest.

"You can't defeat the best." The winner stated with a tilt of his hat, his blond hair falling back into place. "I never lose." He spoke proudly then turned to walk away.

"Thomas!" A girl shouted for him slightly down the road waving him over to join her.

"Yes, Sofia?" he asked as he returned his Talonflame to its pokeball. From within, the Pokemon could over hear their entire conversation, but he was more focused on the voice coming from the pokeball beside him to pay much attention.

'Great job Kardigan!' Came a happy cheer. 'Not surprising though. I would expect nothing less.'

'Thanks Tuscany.' he said his pokeball moving slightly before he was cast back out again. The sunlight blinded him before he could realize where he was. Other Pokemon scurried about, chasing down and caring for little baby ones that were too young or too stupid to know that the outside world was more than a myth, a fairytale.

'Oh! The daycare. ~" Tuscany sang to his right. Compelled by his voice Kardigan turned to look at him, a small blush creeping along his cheeks. He always seemed so happy and cheerful. _That's just how Chatots are~_ he had once explained, but Kardigan envied him for that. 'Come on!' he jumped up and down with delight. He had always loved the daycare, but Kardigan hated it, and for good reasons. Babies and little Pokemon were always running around, most of which of them had no idea of the danger he posed. Those that did stayed away, all except Tuscany, and even he had to keep a distance. He turned trying to keep a close eye on his entire surroundings at once so none would come near him, but he missed the small Budew that was running away from one of the care taker's Pokemon. There was a small bump near his backside and tiny shriek. He turned just in time to see the poor thing writhing in pain, a clear burn from where it had run into him. The Azumarill that had been following it looked at him with the most hatred filled of looks before picking the small thing up and carrying it away.

'Tuscany, can we go somewhere else?' Kardigan pleaded not wanting to be around the youngsters.

'Like where?'

'Anywhere else, just away from everyone else. Otherwise I'm going to really hurt one of them.'

'Ummm…. Okay, Sure.' Tuscany agreed, leading him to an abandoned part of the grounds, a frown on his face for having to leave the kids behind them for Kardigan's sake

'Tuscany…" he reached out with his wing, the tip of his feather almost grazing his comrade's cheek. Tuscany flinched away, remembering all too well what would happen.

'Kardigan, I love you, I really do, but please don't touch me.'

Reluctantly Kardigan returned his wing to his side, a frown upon his face again, just as it always seemed to find itself. 'I remember when I didn't have a curse.'

'It's not a curse. You help babies into the world with your ability.'

'But I can't be with you. That is the worst thing. I can see you, I can talk to you, but I can't touch you, I can't be around without hurting you. Tuscany, it is a curse. There is nothing worse than not being able to be with the one you fell in love with. It's slowly killing me!'

'I know…' Tuscany said edging forward, a small frown making its way onto his face, 'It kills me too. I remember the time before you had this ability. You were so happy.'

'Because I got to _**be**_ with you.'

'But there is no way to go back to that… Your not a Fletching anymore. We'll find a way through this. I promise.'

'Don't promise something you have no idea how to keep.' Kardigan whispered thinking back.

He could clearly remember the journey, especially the beginning when Thomas had caught him. Tuscany had always been there for him, supporting him, and encouraging him to grow stronger, to do his best. He missed those times badly. He had been happy, so utterly happy. Every time, every moment, Tuscany had been there for him. He had always been the nicest to him, and that was what had caused the love between them to blossom. He remembered the shaking nerves when he told him, how he has smiled and sang with joy because he had felt the same. He missed how Tuscany had laid his wing over him and kept them both warm at night, how they used to be able to cuddle and love on one another. But it had never gone as far as he had hoped. _When you're older, when you're stronger we shall see, _Tuscany would say when he inquired about what was beyond the point they were at. _Evolve and we may_. But neither expected his ability to change to the curse it was now, the one that come with his evolution. After evolving he wrapped him in a hug to celebrate, but it had only left Tuscany on the ground cringing in pain. He'd burned him, badly, leaving marks on him that he could never wished to, but they had thankfully faded away. From then on out he stayed as close as possible, but he was still always encouraged to grow. In hopes of getting rid the ability he evolved again, but it had only worsened it. He radiated so much heat it hurt to just be close without being hurt by his flame body. Things were never the same after.

'I miss being a fletching.' Kardigan sighed.

'I do too. But you're stronger, faster this way. You make our trainer happy every single day, and that makes me happy.'

'But I'm not, Tuscany. I love you. I want to touch you, hold you again!'

'Maybe I could help?' Sofia's Audino stepped sheepishly into the open. 'I'm Ally. Sorry to eavesdrop.'

'How?' The two birds said in unison and wonderment.

'Like this…' She said using simple beam. She pointed directly at Kardigan, shooting a small hollow beam at him that shifted through the colors of the rainbow. 'That should do it.'

'I don't feel different.'

'You might not, but you are. You shouldn't have to worry about flame body anymore, but the effects are temporary. Your welcome.' She said walking off with a smile to attend back to her duties.

'Wait!' they called after her, but she was long gone.

Slowly, willing to test if it had actually worked, Kardigan reached out to Tuscany again. He began to flinch away, but the tip of a feather rubbed against his cheek and he began to prepare for the eventual burn, but nothing happened. Shocked and surprised they sat in silence before Tuscany mustered up enough courage to scoot closer. Flame body was gone. Quickly Kardigan wrapped him in his wings, hugging him with delight. Neither ever thought this day would come, but it had. Tuscany purred with happiness as he rubbed his head against his lover's chest. 'Finally,' Kardigan whispered in his ear, pulling him closer, and gently rubbing his beak against Tuscany's. They sat there, alone and silent for minutes, just enjoying each other's embrace until Tuscany looked up.

'I promised you something long ago.' he said with a smile.

'You sure? What if my flame body comes back?'

'This could be our only chance.' He said with wide eyes. Kardigan thought it over quickly before nodding. With a smile Tuscany butted him lightly with his head convincing him to fall back on his back. They laughed as they rolled trying to find the best spot and position. With a smile and Eskimo kiss to his lover's beak Kardigan made a promise, one to always love and support him like he had so very long ago. The two stayed away from the others. Alone and apart they enjoyed each other, until a purple blob of a Ditto came wondering into the area. Tuscany blushed and turned his head away with embarrassment as Kardigan covered him as best as he could with his wings.

'Buddeh.'

'Go away. Now.' Kardigan snapped.

'Buddeh?' Annoyed he opened his mouth, mustering the flame inside to come out and shoot a full force flamethrower in Buddeh's direction. The Ditto screamed and ran off back towards others.

'Thanks.' Tuscany said, the blush hardly dimming.

'Anything for you.' He said rubbing their beaks together again. Suddenly Tuscany cringed and moaned in pain. "Am I hurting you?' Kardigan asked worriedly.

'Flamebody,' Tuscany cried as he felt the heat returning to his lover's body. Kardigan pulled away quickly before he could hurt him any more from his cursed ability. They spent the rest of the afternoon in silence, enjoying each others company and memories until their names were called. The two slowly returned, being careful of not touching any of the other Pokemon and passing some of their teammates that were having a hard time making their way back. August, a Chesnaught, was piled high with tiny baby Pokemon and little cork wedges covering the spikes and Riley, Thomas's prized Lucario, wrestling them off him just so they could jump back on.

'I love it here.' Tuscany practically sang with a smile as they walked.

'I do now.' Kardigan agreed a smile creeping on his face as they arrived back just in time to see Sofia give Thomas an egg. "Here, take this in return for allowing me to borrow your Flygon. Galite right?" She asked taking the pokeball from him.

"Uh… Thanks?" he said unsure and sat it in the basket of his bike. "Bye Sofia." he said returning everyone but Kardigan, who took his spot perched over the egg to try and keep it as warm as possible. Days passed, and Kardigan's happiness began to slowly fade. Tuscany was forced to keep his distance even more than ever because he had to watch over the egg. They were passing by the daycare after returning from the Battle Institute one night when noises began to come from the small egg. Kardigan stood up away from it to give the baby room to emerge from its casing.

'Daddy?' the newborn Audino asked with a smile.

'That's cute!" Tuscany called from his pokeball.

'I'm not your dad.' Kardigan said. Slowly the thing looked at him tapping him lightly on the tip of his beak. 'Don…!' he began to pull away from it, but the only thing that happened was a small rainbow spark.

'Simel!' it smiled at him.

'Fine… you can call me daddy, but you got to use that more often.' He smiled, a small bit of his happiness returning. Sofia's egg was a blessing to them.


End file.
